Bart Psychopathic Simpson
by Jason Y. Insane
Summary: The most disturbing story in the Simpsons section ever! Read it if your over 18!
1. Bart's Terrible Past

**Bart Psychopathic Simpson**

Recommended Song: The Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson

**Chapter 1: Born With a Disorder**

When Bart Simpson was a little child, he was always messed in his head. It has the way he was born, and the way god made him. In the animated Simpsons show he may seem like a kid that is ordinary and normal like every other kid but he's not. He was born with the disease that is classified under _Brain Damage._

When he was two he would lure his stupid father (Homer as you all know,) into a closet by dragging a donut into it. Even a three year old kid good outsmart his dad's stupidity. Anyways, after luring innocent Homer into this small space less closet, he would beat the heck out of poor helpless Homer. Marge would hear several bangs to the ground and would ask where it was occurring but Homer tried to tell her that Bart was abusing him. When I mean abusing, Bart would literally choke the heck out of Homer with jackets just happening to be stored in the closet, and whacking away at his bald dumb head with coat hangers. Homer would cry and Marge would ask the same question, Homer would use the same answer. Marge distrusted Homer and thought he was crazy so he was sent to rehabilitation programs several times when he was abused by Bart.

After two, when Bart turned three things became to get more out of hand. Bart became to know what swear words were so he used them a lot. When Homer told Bart several times to stop beating him up Bart would laugh and simply reply "Eat my shorts you gay bitch." Homer would blush and begin to explode. But Bart scared him more by showing a large butcher knife when Homer threatened to kill Bart. Marge would also always tell Bart to eat his peas and vegetables for dinner but Bart would demand "Shut up you skanky whore. I expect you to make twenty dollars from grinding by tomorrow!" Marge and Homer sometimes would want to kill Bart but like again he would threaten them back in a way worse way.

They also tried to send Bart to anger management programs and psychiatric evaluations, but they all failed because Bart tormented the teachers or threatened to stab Marge and Homer, so he would not attend it.

But things became more caught up when Bart was almost turning four. Lisa was born. When Homer and Marge went to go out when a babysitter was there, Bart would hold the sitter hostage by duck taping her and then brought Lisa into his room where he viciously raped her at an age of three over and over. Lisa didn't understand what was happening when Bart raped her, she thought it was enjoying because she was only three. After raping her Bart would take all the duck tape off this baby sitter and began raping her two by threatening her with a knife that Homer always left out on the dinner table in the dining room. Lisa would watch and laugh, not understanding what was occurring.

Things then got worse after four. Bart went into Kindergarten. He was okay when he was five, and stop raping Lisa, for three years. He still abused Homer and had trouble at school making friends. The cool crowd which included Nelson, Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney, offered Bart to be apart of there crowd because of his inspiring attitude to classmates. He rejected there offer in grade one and said "You guys are a bunch of gay fags, thinking your cool but your not. So go to hell." And he would walk away. But then Nelson approached him and grabbed him and threatened to beat him up.

After rejecting there offer Bart was left to be friends with the losers. Milhouse and Martin, whom which he didn't appreciate. He always bullied them and made fun of them in grade one but they didn't mind because they took that abuse from everyone for years and years.

But after he was six, read the next chapter to find out what happens when he becomes eight!


	2. I Respect No One!

**Chapter 2:** **I respect no one!**

Bart Simpson walked in the hallway of his home. He then walked up to Lisa's room, with a hammer, designed to kill an innocent homosapien.

He then opened the door, and Lisa was playing her saxophone.

"Bart what are you doing here?" She asked, but Bart kept walking up to her, looking like he was going to kill her.

"Bart!" She yelled but no one heard her plea.

Bart locked the door and bit the key into two pieces.

"Bart I'm your sister, don't do this!" She screamed, but again no one heard.

He then banged his hammer away at her head, making her fall to the ground like a building that just collapsed. He hammered her so hard her head smashed like a watermelon that was just dropped on pavement.

He then pulled out some nails in his pocket and stabbed them continuously at Lisa's battered half split head. He then put more nails on top of Lisa's heart and hammered them into her body.

Blood was all over Lisa's bed covers and floor. Bart then became frantic and didn't know what to do to cover it up.

After thinking Bart said "Ah fuck it like I give a shit." Then took his and Lisa's clothes off and started screwing her dead body.

After seeing all the blood in the room and Lisa's naked, raped and battered body he said "Wow. I Karumba."

He then went to his room were he found a nail gun. He placed it in his pocket and brought a sack. He put Lisa's body in the sac and went down the stairs with it. There were several thuds that Marge and Homer heard as Bart went down the stairs.

He went into the TV room were Marge was knitting and Homer was watching a football game.

"Bart what is that in your sac." Marge asked politely and Bart looked into her eyes.

"Lisa." Bart laughed and made a psycho look into Marge's eyes.

"Bart! How could you!" Marge cried and fell off the coach and fainted.

"Yeah Bart why did you drag…ah!" Homer paused and screamed as he realized Bart murdered Lisa.

"Bart then pulled out a nail gun and began drilling it into Marge's head and blood went all over Homer's face.

Homer screamed so loud and tried to run away but Bart caught him and stabbed his nail gun right into the back of Homer. The nail gun made its way through Homer and made a huge hole in his stomach, killing him.

Bart then walked downstairs and brought a chainsaw up. Maggie didn't realize what was occurring due to her age. She watched as Bart chain sawed Marge and Homer's body parts one by one.

After a night with a chainsaw, Bart dug a huge hole in his backyard with the help of Santa's Little Helper and a shovel. He buried their remains then after fled the house with Maggie and Santa's Little Helper.

"No one can feel my suffering. I respect no one." Bart said to Maggie as they walked out of sight.


End file.
